


Don't mess with me...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Breaking apart.Rage, Sorrow/fury and hopelessness create a very toxic combination that might always had been part of the Human Hunter and Angel Relation all along…And it is especially bad when both have loved and both are hurt…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Don't mess with me...

**Author's Note:**

> Guess i am still trying to process this maybe final break up. OO  
SE 15 Ep 03  
Here is the song this 'Creation' came with. ^^P  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg
> 
> As usual this is no Beta and of Course i am no natural but here we go anyway. ^^

Don’t mess with me SPN FF

The Angels hit was unrestrained having the Hunters Head spinning as he crashed into the wall of his own room.

“You’ve betrayed me!!” Castiel’s deep voice growled in what seemed a subdued ‘shout’ as he was back at Dean just a second later.

But the Winchester wasn’t to give in that easily, he was filled with rage and anger as well, still unable to forgive and currently needing someone to blame, the only one he could put it on aside himself…  
With a fast move Dean turned his hurting body to use the momentum as he aimed his fist for the Angels chin, smashing it with all of his left strength and emotional pain after loosing everything he had believed in/at.  
This moment being a strange reminder of a physical confrontation both men had years back as Castiel had been in such a similar situation, all of his believe at that time, just like now, relying on Dean who had decided to give up and not fight for it any longer/more.

The Hunters fist hit right in place, his knuckles audible plopping at the impact to that cooled skin of the Celestial.  
But other than many times before Castiels failing powers showed as the Angel did grunt with his head rolling to the side at the pure force of the angry Hunters attack.

They’ve been to so much, they’ve gone to such extends, survived to so much…, and their losses, all of them, had not passed them unaffected.

The Human Hunter as well as the Heavenly Warrior had been subjected to a lot hard blows/shocks over the years side by side on the battle field, literally going against and through heaven, hell and purgatory together.  
But they had paid a high price, and both men had lost the ground beneath their feet, the Understanding in what was their core existence, trust and believe of their doing and purpose.

“YOU HAVE BETRAyed ME!!!” Dean countered as the Angel stumbled back a few steps, his failing strengths again showing in that weak retraction.  
It was, once more, ignored by the Winchester, as he got right after his ‘friend’ and tool for just another anger/hate infused Attack.

But this time, and Castiel had learned that only after loosing his Powers so often over the years, before never having been in need of this, the Angel did dodge, grabbing Deans wrist and pulling him into another direction before pushing his back and once more slamming the Hunter into a corner of his own room this time next to the bed on the ground.

\----------

They’ve fought over the Years, they’ve argued over the Years and they had disagreements over all those Years, but never had there been such a huge/big emotional gap between them, not like it had happened the moment the Brothers had tricked Jack into that metal coffin actually created for Dean.  
It hadn’t gotten better ever since and with Marie’s dead and God’s announcement the formerly working bond between a Human and an Angel had been broken, ripped apart like everything else both men had believed and trusted in.

The punches were coming fast and without mercy, Dean’s head getting thrown from one side to the other…, the Hunter grunting in pain at the brutal force as the Angels weight on top of him was holding him down.

The blue eyes of the Celestial were glowing as he was punching that abomination looking like his ‘son’, desperately repeating what he had done in hell to stop this disgusting Demon and which Dean had scolded him over/for as well.

“I’ve given up everything! I’ve accepted everything…! Betrayed and lied for YOU!”  
Castiel growled, pain and sorrow in each of his words which Dean wasn’t really hearing under the ongoing hits and his try to figure a way out, reaching beneath his bed for something to help.

\----------

The dull impact throw Castiel off and to the side before he was easily rolled to his back this time Dean taking the advantage to let go of his inner turmoil and anger collected over all those years and the last months.  
The crowbar he had used to slam at Cass clattered to the ground as he was using his fists again…

“I have trusted you!!..” Dean yelled, another hit crashing down to the Angels face.  
“YOU OF ALL!!...” Deans hoarse voice cracked as another of his fingers broke in his efforts...

“Why…YOU!!” Dean cried…, his hands never stopping, his drum fire of fists still going on even in his starting exhaustion…  
“YOU’ve Killed HER!!”  
Dean almost howled in his despair and pain, an Animal cornered and deeply wounded…

Castiel did not react, his blue teary eyes were looking up, as he was weakly reaching for the Hunters arms to stop him from the now single punches still coming…

They were both breathing heavily, both of them were bleeding and both of them injured in more than one way… and both were looking through the one person they once had never been able let go and leave out of their eye-side.

“I HATE YOU!!”  
Dean add, still kneeling on top of the Angel but his hands lowered down, pressing, pushing on Castiels chest, still wanting to physically hurt him and still not strong enough to do so…

“I…did not kill her.” Castiel stated, again focusing Dean on the most difficult theme at the most inappropriate time, stirring him up, although unwanted.  
“DO NOT TALK about HER!!” The Hunter growled, grabbing for the Angels Collar and pulling it, an inefficient try to strangle as he leaned in closer to make it count…, to show his hatred and spit it into his ‘friends’ face.

\----------

That forced Kiss tasted bitter, metallic in it’s stinging pain on their cut open lips.  
The hands around the Angels throat tightened even more, breaking off, cutting the anyway unnecessary air… as Castiels hold on the Hunters arms left deep purple colored bruises in an instant…, before he pushed the Human off of him, slamming Dean back to take the upper position himself…

And the Angel was fast…  
His impact about to break the Hunter beneath, helpless on his back, spread out already and glaring in fierce hate and grief/sorrow… His tears are about to dry, but for now still running.

“I hate you…” Dean mouthed without a sound, spitting at the Angel who he would once have given his life for…

# ***

Waking hurts.  
The world’s to bright, to heavy, to cold and lonely, and his body aches, too much to move it right away…

His limbs are numb, his back is sore and his skin is carved with new scars, each of them untreated in their ugly, bloody existence, left for another story to tell.  
He has skin and blood beneath his nails and his mouth tastes still metallic, the lips are still cut and his face is swollen, nothing healed…  
It is cold around, just like the Hunters body, nakedly laying on the ground.

The room, in its current destruction, is empty, only sorrow and pain is left within.  
It is to keep Dean company, to remind him on his broken heard and mind...

Like it had been, all the times before…?

End…


End file.
